The second Zodiac family
by Blood -Dancer-Miku2000
Summary: Tohru and her four family members are new to Zodiac high school and Guess what. they have the Zodiac curse too. but It's different from the Somas. What will happen when the soma famliy finds out?
1. Chapter 1

I'm a Cat,

Dev a Rat,

Momo a Rabbit,

Tora a cow,

Kira a dog,

Ren a Tiger,

And the list goes on.

* * *

My name Is Tohru Honda and as you can See My family has A curse. The curse of the Zodiac animals. You all know there is already a Zodiac Curse,but ours is a little more different. Ok If you know about the Soma family curse,You know that Kyo soma is the Cat zodiac. I am a zodiac too,but I'm not Orange and I am not a guy.

So you can pretty much can tell that our curse Is just like the soma's curse,But the animal zodiac are just a different Gender.

For example - Hatsuharu Is the cow Zodiac which Is a boy,Tora is the Cow Zodiac which is a girl. If you still don't under stand then I don't know what to say.

Any who, Since I'm the Zodiac Cat You all think I don't get along with Dev, the Zodiac Rat ,we are kinda friends,but don't get me wrong,We still argue a lot,but just not a lot.

Ok so...Yeah.

Me and my other family members are the new students to Zodiac high, Haha Its name after our curse. Oh and just to let you know No one in the Soma family actually know about us,They Know about another family having the Same curse as them,but they don't know who so Shh...

Oh! Also Me,Tora,Dev and Ren are all the same age Sixteen,Momo is Fifteen. She is real short for her age too,Haha. I have long brown hair with blue eyes. Dev has Short black hair and Oddly pink eyes. Tora has silver/Golden hair with bright Yellow eyes. Ren has short Grey hair with black eyes. and finally Momo has long Blue hair with bright green eyes.

Oh no! I forgot someone! Kira! she's the Dog Zodiac! She has Short Red hair with grey eyes you are wondering,She is 22. Tee hee,She's old.

* * *

'Beep,Beep,Beep...( Smash!)

My alarm clock clew across the room on the ground by my bed. I looked up and saw Ren glaring at it.

" That stupid piece of crap Rang right in my ear,now my left ear is ringing non stop." He growled.

I giggled to myself and got out of bed.

" Tohru,Why must we wake up this early? It's still dark out." Momo said.

I looked out of the window and saw that she was right,but We have a reason to get up early.

" You know why,Now wake up Tora and the Rat." I said.

" Shut up you Cat,I'm already up,I have been all night." Dev growled.

" Ok, Geez No need to get your tail in a bunch." I said sarcastically.

She glared at me,but then turned her Attention to Kira and Tora.

" Wake up you two,Time to wake up." She said as she shook both of them by their Shoulders.

" Five more minutes." Tora mumbled.

" Don't make me make Dog and beef stew tonight." she Growled. They two shot up out of their sleep and Glared at Her.

"Not funny!" They both shouted.

Dev smirked,She then got up and walked over to our closet. We all sleep in one room.

She threw out school uniforms and Kira's Robe.

" I'm not going to see any of you for the whole day." Momo pouted.

" We'll have lunch together." Dev said.

"That's only 20 Minutes for that Moron." I hissed.

" Well at least It's something." She hissed back. I rolled my eyes and got into my uniform. ( The one that she wears in the anime.)

We all got ready and walked down stairs.

" I will walk you five to school and bring you home,I better not get any phone calls about a fight or Bad behavior." Kira said.

" We aren't kids anymore." Dev said. "Or at least not all of us." She added while staring at me.

A vein popped out of my forehead and My eye twitched.

She smirked and past me,Out of the door.

I'm going to kill her,so going to kill her.

* * *

* Kisa's p.o.v *

I let out a big sigh as I sat on the couch watching Kyo and Yuki argue once again.

I woke everyone up early today,because our teachers wanted us in early for some reason. And Now Kyo and Yuki are arguing,Momiji is bothering Shigure who was on his computer and Hatsuharu was in the dining room eating breakfast.

" What was that you Damn Rat? Quit mumbling and say it to my face." Kyo shouted.

" If you quit opening your over sized mouth maybe you would have heard me." Yuki replied.

Kyo eye twitched and He then threw a punch at Yuki who blocked it and Kicked Kyo upside the head.

" Alright you two,knock it off,Get out of my house!" Shigure suddenly shouted.

We all got our bags and charged out. When Shigure is mad,He is a nightmare.

I let out a sigh and looked up at the Sky. Stars were still out. It was around Five o'clock.

" WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" A voice shouted.

We all looked to our right to see a group of People walking on the other path.

" It's Not my Fault that she alway annoys me." The black-haired girl said.

" Me annoy you? Its you who always has a stupid comment to everything I say. The browneet with blue eyes said.

" Because you always say something stupid you stupid Hair ball."

" That's it!"

The browneet with Blue eyes Threw a punch at the other girl. The black head side-stepped it and Flipped the browneet over.

" Stupid Idiot,This is why No one likes you,You always do something stupid."

The browneet growled and kicked the blank head in the jaw with the heel of her shoe. She then Jumped up and slammed her into a tree making it crack in the process.

" Don't even mention that you Damn Bitch,I should be part of this family not you,So shut the fuck up." She hissed darkly.

Finally the red-haired woman stepped up. She took the browneet by the coller of Her Dress and Pulled her back.

" Tohru when you get home from school you are grounded,Dev when you get home from school go right to the doctors." She said.

"So you only care about her and not me.?" The tohru girl asked with her head bowed.

" No of course not,I care about all of you."

" Oh really? Then how about all those times I got hurt by the kids at school? Or when I broke my leg? You ignored me or said Your over reacting! But when Dev gets Hurt you are all in for it! So that proves that you don't care for me! No one does! I hate my Life,I Hate this Family! I HATE YOU!"She screamed before running off.

The red-head Just stood there.

" Some day Tohru,You'll understand." She whispered.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**Well this is my first Fruit Basket Fan fiction. Hope you enjoy and tell me If I should continue or not.**

**If you have any questions just Pm me and I'll answer them.**

**Please Review! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

* Tohru's p.o.v *

Why was I picked to be the zodiac cat? Why me? Dev is right No one likes me. No one will ever like the Cat. I'm Worthless,Useless...I'm pathetic. I wish that I was the rat. Everyone seems to love the Rat. At our old school she was Called the Princess of the School. Why Was I picked to be a Cat?!

I stopped running and fell down onto my knees. I was out of breath. I looked down at my beaded Bracelet. I felt tears in my eyes,but I blinked them away. No...No tears. I must be strong. I looked up and glanced around. Where am I?

Oh no,I got myself lost. I am really pathetic.

* * *

* Tora's P.o.v *

" Shouldn't we be looking for her?" I asked Kira. She shook her head and gave me a small smile.

" She needs to be alone,Just let her calm down,She'll have to come home at some point." She answered.

" Who cares about Her? She's a disgrace to This family." Dev said in her normal emotionless voice.

I turned to her and glared. " You know what Dev, Tohru Is right you are a bitch,How dare you put Tohru Down? She's a part of this family to Dammit! Stop acting so rude towards her! You have no clue What she goes through!" I growled.

She stared at me blankly and then Chuckled.

" I have no clue what she has been through? Who gives a damn about her? Just Like I said all those times before! She isn't a part of this family,She isn't now and won't ever,I won't let her."

I clenched my fist at my sides. I felt my heart speed up,It was wanting out,but I kept it in.

" She will be a part of this family...I love tohru,She may be a little bit of an air head at some points,but give her a chance. Please Dev. If that still doesn't change you mind I'm Going to tell Hikari." I said.

Dev eyes went blank and her whole body stiffen. "Don't you dare." She spat.

" Oh I won't,But only if You give Tohru a chance." I said with a small smirk.

She sighed. " Fine whatever." She mumbled.

" Thank you." Ha ha! I have a secret weapon to get her to do anything I want!

I heard a bush behind us shake and I shot around,then teens was standing that means.

" Oh shit."

* * *

*Tohru's P.o.v *

Ok so I have sat on the ground for the past five minutes sulking about my terrible life. Wow.

I got up and Started to run from the way I came from. Damn The Dev. I hate her. I hate her so much.

Running for about Five minutes I finally got back to the others,But It seemed that we had some company. The Soma's. Yes my family knows them,but they don't know us.

I stopped running and slowly started to walk up to them.

" Aah,Tohru are you feeling better now?" Ren asked with a goofy grin. I rolled my eyes at him and glared at Dev. She just shook her head and looked away.

" Are you ok Tohru?" Tora asked. I nodded and gave her a small smile.

" Kira,I'm Sorry about earlier,I just I over reacted like I always do...And Dev..I'm also Sorry about slamming you into a tree." I said.

The Five of them stared at me like I grew another head. I never say sorry. To no one. I would always blow up at them then never apologise.

" ...Its fine." Dev mumbled.

" Tohru..I." Kira started,but I shook my head.

" I'm fine now really." I said with a smile.

" Hey,Stop ignoring us!"

" Kyo! Stop being rude!" A boy with Blond hair said. Momiji.

I turned to Ren who was just standing there awkwardly. I walked up to him and petted him on his head. " Want to walk with me?" I asked. He nodded and Grabbed my hand. I blushed slightly.

" Hey Tohru,Ren! Wait up! We're coming to!" Momo shouted. I sighed and turned. My family and the soma family was walking toward us.

Then It hit me like a ton of bricks. They saw the whole thing. Oh great. Talk about first bad oppression.

" You ok now that you let out some steam?" The White haired guy asked. Hatsuharu.

" Yes." I said flatly.

He chuckled and shivers went down my spine. I hate that chuckle. It reminds me of HIM. the guy who was my first and only love. Oh how the years has passed.

* * *

We finally got in front of the school to see some adults standing there.

"Alright you five Like I said I don't want a call from here saying that one of you gotten into a fight or because of bad behavior. I will pick you up too,So behave." Kira said.

"Yes mother." We all said sarcastically.

"Good,Now go on and have a good day." She said before walking away.

We including the soma's walked up stairs to the School.

" Hello Soma's,You ladies must be the Honda's that we heard about." The blue haired teacher said.

" Yeah." I mumbled.

" I'm Mr. Takahashi,This is mr and Mrs. Tashino." He said.

I stared at them blankly. The man sighed and walked over to the doors.

" Come on in,the soma's will be your tour guides."

I let out a sigh. Oh goody. Four guys and One girl showing us around yippe.

Ren suddenly let go of my hand and walked in front of every one. Then Out of No where at all A flash of light went off.

" We found them! We have found the Honda's !" A voice shouted.

Oh fucking shit balls.

* * *

* Unknown P.o.v *

For two years I have searched for these girls and some what guy. But my real reason I have searched is to be able to see My beautiful Tohru again. Her hair had grown more,Her blue eyes still has that shine. And her body. Well her body got more curves.

She stares at me. In shock,Her eyes then Sparked up with Hate,Fear and Rage. I frowned. What? She's suppose to be happy I'm Here. Why isn't she? What happened to my beautiful love able Tohru?

* * *

**End of chapter 2.**

**Two chapters in one Day! yay me! I am sad that I only got one review,but I'm Thankful to that one reviewer. THANK YOU!**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

* Kyo's p.o.v *

I blocked my eyes with my arm from the bright flash. what the hell was going on? I moved my arm away from my eyes and saw a guy. He had bright green hair and dull blue eyes. The girls seemed to all tensed and they stared at him wide-eyed. The Tohru girl eyes suddenly filled with hate,rage and another emotion that made no sence to me.

" What are you doing here?" She hissed.

The guy walked toward her,but stopped when the Other three girls got in front of her protectively.

" Leave,No one wants you here." The Dev girl said with no emotion which freaked me out.

" Tohru does,Don't you Tohru?" He asked.

" Leave her alone." The Ren guy said ,why were they being harsh to this guy?

" Shut it whiskers,No one was Talking to you."

" Kenji." Tohru said.

" Yes Love?"

" Burn in hell." She spat. They glared at her before running straight at her and the three other girls.

Suddenly Ren got in front of them and stopped The kenji dude with one hand.

" I said leave my Sister Alone." He growled. Kenji smirked and swung his arm. Ren easily Dodged it,but it hit Dev upside the head.

She let out a gasp and then there was a poof. What the hell? Dev disappeared and only her clothes were there. A tiny rat Head popped out of Her cloths with wide eyes.

" Oh Shit!" The rat shouted.

Tohru picked Up the rat and Dev cloths then Quickly ran down the hallway with Momo. Tora was frozen.

" What the hell was that?" Kenji shouted. Ren eyes narrowed and he punched him in the Stomach. He doubled over in pain,then Ren kneel him In the face .

The guy dropped to the ground Out cold pathetic.

Suddenly Ren and Tora appeared in front of us. They held up their hands and A light came from them. Then suddenly Us five dropped to the ground with nothing,but darkness around us.

* * *

* Ren's p.o.v *

I felt kinda bad of erasing their memory about what just happened,but Right now Isn't the time for them to know. I let out a sigh and turned to see Tora looking down at Kenji in Hatered.

You see when we were young,Kenji was our best friend,but he betrayed us. He was dating Tohru at the Time. He led her into a trap that almost killed her. Ever since then we have hated him.

Tohru and the other two came back with Dev human.

" Did you?" Dev asked and I nodded.

" Yeah,But they will be Out for a while." They all nodded.

" What are we going to do? we can't move them,Or they'll transform." Momo said.

I shrugged and stared to walk away." I don't know just..." I was Cut off from a poof. Thank god that no one was Here. I turned to See Tora in her cow form. She had Kyo and yuki on her back. She is a strong cow.

" Lets take them to the nurse's office." She said.

I sighed and walked over to the Girl. I transformed myself into My Tiger form and dragged her to the Nurse's office.

After we did that,me and Tora turned back and We got dressed.

I let out a sigh and Tora giggled.

" What?" I asked annoyed.

" Your tail." She giggled. I looked down and sure enough my tail didn't go away.

I sighed again and shook my head. First day of school and I already hate it.

* * *

* Unknown P.o.v *

I smirked from a far. So,The Honda really does have a Curse. This could be fun. I let out a yawn and rubbed my eye. Its so boring around here,Maybe I can make it a little more Interesting. But then Master might get angry at me. I let out a noise. I smirked when I saw Tora smack Ren up side the head. The cow Zodiac. Hmm. I could have fun with her.

I jumped off from my hiding place and Walked down the Forest pass.

I took out my cell phone and Dialed a number.

" Hello?" The voice asked.

" Put the phone on speaker." I growled.

" Ok?" The voice said awkwardly.

" Ok boys,I found these interesting girls,They might be good use to us." I said with Smirk.

" Really? How are we going to meet them?" One of many Voices asked.

" First It has to do with getting you Four out. " I said.

" Yo, sora If you didn't realize we are In Jail,And we can never vet out? This place Is to heavily guarded." A girl voice said.

" Don't worry Saki,Never say never." I said with a laugh.

Prepare to meet your Doom Honda family.

* * *

**_"Mommy?,Daddy?" A small girl around age Four asked as she stood there in the center of the hallway._**

**_The woman took the young girl into her arms and petted her head. _**

**_" We're so sorry, Tora please promise us you'll be on your best behavior for Your New Family." Sh said._**

**_The little girl looked up at her Mother in confusion." New Family? What are you saying?" She asked._**

**_" Listen Tora,sweety,We love you so much, But your not what we want,Your parent of the Zodiac Family,We can't Have a daughter Who is apart of that. Please understand this is for your own good." The man said._**

**_" No,NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" The girl screamed._**

**_" Tora,baby you have to understand,if we keep you,You..!" Before the woman was able to Finish her sentence she was thrown back,out of the Door and Out into the pouring Rain._**

**_" Mommy and Daddy Don't like Tora,Tora Isn't good enough,Tora is being replaced!" the girl screamed as Gold and White light surrounds her. A out line of a cow surrounds her body._**

**_The man slowly backed up untill he reached outside girl screamed out something and the Out line of the cow turns all black then Shot towards the man and he was thrown into the tree Head first._**

**_They told me They would be there for me _**

**_They said they loved me._**

**_They said that nothing will ever separate us._**

**_They said that they would be there for me_**

**_But now I see all those things they said to me_**

**_was a lie._**

**_They didn't want me just because I was a part of the Zodiac family. They tried to Give me away and that just ended bad. Tonight I murdered my mommy and Daddy._**

* * *

" Tora!" Hey Tora!" A voice shouted. The girl no older than Seven looked up from her drawing.

" Yes Kara?"

" Kenta has A crush on you! Kenta has a crush on you!" The small girl sang.

Tora looked over to A boy who was sitting all Alone in a corner. He was staring at her,Blushing. Tora got up from her chair and walked over to him.

" Can I sit with you?" She asked. The boy nodded and she sat down.

" Is it true? That you have a crush on me?" She asked. The boy blushed,but gave a little nod.

" Really? I have a crush on you too!" She said before giving the boy a kiss on the cheek. The boy blushed and she smiles at him.

" Till this day forward I am yours and only yours!" She shouted with a smile.

Love Is a great thing,It Can last forever or It can Fade away.

I loved him and he loved me.

Years past and He is gone.

All alone with out anyone to love.

I will love him forever,I will never forget the way he kissed or hugged me.

Till this day forward I still love him.

* * *

End of chapter Three.

The ending was part of Tora's past. In the next chapters I will put Tohru,Ren,Dev and Momo past at the end of a chapter. Next might be Ren Or Dev,not sure.

wow! Three chapters in one day. very unlike me,but oh well.

Any questions I'll be glad to answer.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

" EEEEKK!" A screamed went through the school's Hall. A crowd of girls was surrounding something or someone. I looked over at Tohru who shrugged her shoulders. I heard a door open and close. I turned to see The Soma family. Wow they weren't Out that long. I noticed I was staring at Hatsuharu,He looked at me and Gave me a glare.

" What?" He hissed. I shook me head and turned my attention back To the Crowd of Girls.

" Ladies, Calm down,No need to fight,Theirs plenty of me to go around." A voice said and My eye twitched.

Some of the Girls moved to the side So the guy could get through. When I saw him my breath shallowed. Oh my god. I quickly hid behind The girls and Ren. They gave me A confused Look.

" Tora what's wrong?" Momo asked.

" Uh I..."

The guy spotted me and his eyes widen. He walked toward me and I gulped and my heart quickened.

" Tora? Tora Honda?" He asked with a small smile. I put on a awkward smile and waved.

" Y-Yep,Thats me." I laughed nervously. His smile turned into A grin.

" Remember me? Its Kenta." My Heart cracked and I felt numb.

" Hi kenta,Long time No see." I said.

His eyes narrowed and He Crossed his arms. " Is that all you got to say after Getting up and leaving me all alone for all these years? At least give me a hug." He said.

Before I could move he grabbed me and Pulled me into a tight warm hug. I waited for the poof,but nothing happened. Huh? My eyes were now wide and A huge dark blush covered my face. Oh my god!

He Pushed me back and Looked into my eyes. His Ice blue eyes were still beautiful. I blinked and glanced at the ground the leaned down and kissed me.

On the nose.

My face grew even redder,If he wasn't still holding me in his arm I would probably be on the ground. I Quickly got out of his grip and Stumbled backwards. I bumped into something and Squeaked. He chuckles.

" See ya around Tora-Chan." He said with a wink. I nodded. He smiled and walked away.

" Well that was interesting."Dev said.

I put a hand to my chest and Bowed my head. Oh my God. It is him. It's Kenta! I thought he would have forgot Me By now.

" So Tora,Who is that guy and Why did you completely went Fangirl on him.?" Tohru asked with a smirk.

I bit my lower lip. As I opened my Mouth to say something the bell rang. I thanked kami and Ran In a random direction. But that random Direction,was right Where our class was. I cursed silently and walked into the Classroom and My eyes widen.

Kenta was in there! Eep!I felt a little push on my back and shot my head around giving my self a whip-lash. It was only Ren. We walked in and I noticed that the Four soma boys were in here joy.

We walked up to the teacher's desk and she smiled sweetly at us. " Hello,you Four us be our new students." She said. " Please introduce yourselves while I find a place to put you Four."

We all lined up in a row and Dev was first. She sighed.

" I'm Dev,If you mess with me or my Family I'll Kill you." She said. My sweat dropped.

" Your likes? Dislikes?" A voice asked.

" I like Snowboarding,Running,Fighting,I dislike Bright colors and This one right here." She said as she punched Tohru In the bad of the head. Tohru yelped and Glared at her.

" I'm Tohru,I like Cleaning,Cooking Fighting and I dislike this One!" She said as she Kicked Dev In the Back. Dev's Eye twitched,but did nothing.

" I'm Ren,I don't like anything and I don't hate anything."

Finally it was my turn. I noticed that Kenta was staring at me.

" I-I'm Tora,I like many things,I hate Mean people and When My sisters Fight." I said As I glanced at Tohru and Dev. They Both made a sound and looked away.

" Alright,You four may Sit in the Front and Back of the soma's." The teacher said. oh goody.

I sat in front Of Hatsuharu and Kyo with Tohru,Dev and Ren sat behind Kyo and Hatsuharu,but in front of Momji and Yuki.

" So you going to tell me how you know the guy from earlier?" She asked. I let out a sigh and Shook my head.

"Later." She nodded and Started to pay attention to the teacher. a note landed in front of me,I looked over at Kenta who was sitting a few tables away. He smiled at me and I smiled back.I opened the note and I blushed.

Tora,

' I missed you for these past years,So I want to catch up with you,If you want we can Go get something to eat before heading home.' It said.

I grabbed out a pencil that was In my bra( Don't ask why.) And wrote down my answer.

He smiled brightly and wrote back quickly before Throwing it toward me. I opened it once again.

' Alright,Meet me by the gym after school,Then we'll go.' I was about to answer,but The teacher took it. My eyes widen and I blushed.

" Are you two doing on a date after school?" She asked Causing me to blush.

" NO! We're just hanging out,We haven't seen each other for years so we're Going to catch up on things!" I blushed.

" Oh? Young love these days." She sighed before going back to the front of the room.

I looked over at kenta,He was smiling and shaking his head. He smiled at me. I blushed and giggled.

" Ooh,Do I hear wedding bells?" Tohru asked.

I blushed darkly and Without thinking kicked tohru out of her seat. And when I said kicked,I mean kicked,She flew off the chair and into the wall. She landed on the floor and laughed.

" Geez Tora,I was just joking." She giggled as she got up off the floor. She Sat back down into her chair and Nudged my arm smirks at me then At Kenta and back to me. She then Drew A heart with her hands in the air. I elbowed her in the side and stuck out my tongue.

She giggled and Put her head down.

Suddenly Momo came In busting the door down Litterly and Jumped into my arms.

" Help! He's Here!" She said In panic.

I blinked a couple of times and Noticed everyone was staring at us.

I opened my mouth to say something,But then a colorful Blub raced in and tackled Momo,who was in my Arms Down,making us both go down.

" MOMO WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY? I MISSED YOU! WHY CAN'T I GET A HUG?" the guy shouted. I just realized something,we weren't animals. I think our day just got weirder and weirder.

" I don't want to! Your A pervert! Leave me alone!" She shouted which was right in my ear. I winced in pain and got up off the ground while holding onto Momo.

" Aw come on Mo! I'm Not that Bad!" He pouted.

" NO!"

I felt like crying,I was so confused and in pain by the yelling.

" I WANT A HUG!"

"NO! I DON'T WANT BOY COOEDIES! I DIDN'T GET MY SHOT!" She screamed. I then felt something Snap in me. My eyes darkened and My face turned emotionless. I tighten my grip on Momo,who cried out in pain.

" Shut the hell up before I slice your Throat." The dark me spat.

The guy raised a brow and Then smiled." Ha ha! you can't scare me." He said.

I let go of Momo and Pushed the guy onto the table and held him,by his neck,making his air supplies cut off.

" Believe Me I can scare people,I can scare people that It kills them In their sleep,Now leave This classroom before I really do get angry." The dark me Hissed darkly.

The guys Eyes filled with Fear and I let go of him. He got up and Ran out as fast as he could.

I turned to Momo and gave her a death glare. '' That means you too."

She quickly got up and ran out.

Ugh,Stupid Black Tora,Why must she Take control. My eyes went back to bright and cheery and my face brighten.

" Talk about bipolor."Kyo mumbled.

" What was that?" The dark me spat.

* * *

**Ok that all for now,I'm tired and My fingers hurt. Please review and hoped you enjoyed.**

**Oh and If you could can someone give me an idea of what can happen between Kenta and Tora? Please and thank you. **

**Also a big shout out for my two reviews KittyIchigo1 and Angleloveeee.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kyo's eyes twitched and His face Paled slightly. I smiled and him and giggled. " Just play with you Fuzzy." I said. I turned around and Sat in my chair.

" Nice one,Why would you do that In front of Everyone? You know that you could have You know what.'' Tohru whisptered. I shrugged. She sighed and shook her head.

* * *

( Skipping to lunch Cause I don't feel like typing about the whole day,Me too lazy.)

Hatsuharu P.o.v

I was kinda surprised about how Tora acted toward that boy and her own little sister looked like she was going to murder something or someone. Thank god she went to her cheery self. Maybe we have Something in common. It was Now lunch time and I noticed that Momiji was sitting with the girls.

I walked over to the table and Sat down next to Momiji. Tora looked up at me for a few seconds before returning to her book.

" So Tohru Got into More Cat fights?" The Dev girl asked with a smirk.

Tohru Rolled her eyes and smacked Dev upside the Head. " No I didn't,But the real question is,Did you?"

Dev glared at Tohru,And that's when I notice something on Tohru's wrist. A beaded bracelet just like Kyo's. I stared at the Bracelet for Who knows how long, But snapped out of It when Yuki and Kyo sat down.

" I'm Momiji!" Momiji just said. The three girls Blinked.

" Where Is Momo and Ren? The should be here by Now." Dev said.

" Kisa too." tora mumbled."

"Guys over here!"

* * *

Tora's p.o.v

We all got up including the Somas and ran Toward Ren.

" Momo!' Tohru gasped.

Momo Was in Ren arms bleeding heavely on the Head and Chest, kisa stood by his side with wide worried eyes.

" What happened?" I asked.

" It seems that the Boy from earlier started to Mess around with her,I saw them,Their still on the roof." He said.

"Then why don't We go pay them a visit?" Dark me and the real me Hissed.

Tohru and Dev Bit their lips and Slowly nodded.

We walked up stairs,Step by step we got closer to those Assholes and Step by step I'm getting even more pissed off.I could feel the darkness Begging to Be let out.

We reached the roof and I kicked the Door down Litterly. The four boys jumped and shot around.

"Hey you're the Girl from earlier! You tried to Kill me,So I did ya a favor and Almost killed Your Sist-!''

My eyes Turned A Light shade of red and Slowly I felt My control slip away." No more Joking around,This time I'm Serious." We both spat. Just then I charged at the Guy and Tackled him let out a Yelp and Took something Out of his pocket.

A knife.

Before I could move He Stabbed me In my side. I quickly Jumped up and Ripped it out. I felt the blood soak through my uniform and I could feel it Run down my Lower body.I looked back at the Guy and Made a noise.

Before I could Move any someone grabbed my arm. I looked and Tohru Gave me a small smile and Shook her head. I let out a sigh. I shot my head back at them and Smirked. I Cocked my head to the Side and Suddenly the part of the roof that they were on broke.

My eyes turned back to normal and I smiled.

" Aww,I wanted to Beat them up." I pouted.

" You can later,But For now we have to Take Momo to the Hospatil." Dev said.

I nodded and Started to Walk,But will I did I tripped over something and landed Right On Hatsuharu's back. everyone's eyes widen and their was too poofs.

Haru and I just turned into a cow.

I gulped and Looked up At the Guys. The three guys and Girl all stared at me in shock. I looked at hatsuharu,He had a blank face.

I looked over to the Others,They were frozen In place. Crap,I messed up big time.

"Uh,Hi?" I asked.

"You're a cow." Momiji said with wide eyes.

I bowed my head and Nodded." Yeah I guess I am,Hehe."

Suddenly there was two other poofs and The guys faces turned red as the girls did too. me and Hatsuharu Got dressed Quickly.

" Heh heh heh,Well...Bye!" I said. I had no clue what I was doing. I jumped off the school's Roof and Landed on the Tree that was right next to me , Then jumped off and ran.

" Tora! Dev you and Ren go and Take Momo to the hospital,I'll go find Her." With that Tohru followed.

' Please one of ya,Look after them,They get into Trouble a lot." Ren said before running into the school with Dev following him.

* * *

**Sorry That this Is a short chapter. I did this in a rush so yeah. um..Please Give me Some ideas for Tora and Kenta's hangout.**

**Review.**

* * *

**_I loved you_**

**_You loved me_**

**_Together We were unbreakable_**

**_But then you left_**

**_So I cried_**

**_The love is gone _**

**_and so Am I_**

**_My feeling left_**

**_with the one I loved_**

**_I feel nothing,I am gone_**

**_The girl you use to know Is now long gone_**

**_Years and years gone by and not one star_**

**_seen shining bright. _**

**_I am sorry my love,but tonight was the night_**

**_That I have died._**

**_Was your words true? Did you really love me_**

**_or was that A lie? _**

**_All the things we had been now gone_**

**_cause you gave it away the very next day_**

**_I love you and forever will_**

**_from your love Anabella_**


	6. Chapter 6

Kira's P.o.v

Today was the girl's and Ren's First day,They always seem to get in trouble. I wouldn't doubt that One of them are already in trouble or going to be. But Today for some odd reason I have a bad feeling about this. I was sitting in my office at the honda house. I was sitting there,Worrying about the five,when I should be writing for my book.

I suddenly felt a pain in my stomach and shot up from my sitting spot of the floor. Something was very wrong. I rushed out of the Room and onto the Porch.

I looked around and Clenched my fist. ,Where is this shockwave coming from? It's a very strong one too.

" Long time no See Kira,How Is my dear Sister?" A voice asked me.I shot around and My eyes widen.

" Your suppose to be In jail,Why are you out ?" I hissed. She threw her head back and Laughed.

" Oh That,You see It seems that An old friend came and Kinda broke us free." She smirks as she walked up to me.

I backed away and stared at her In confustion."What do you mean US?"

" Me,Kenji,Kyoya,And Sori." She grinned evilly before lunging at me. It was so sudden that I couldn't Block or dodge the attack. She slammed me against the wall and Pressed a knife to my neck.

" Now doesn't this bring back memories? We're just missing your rag dolls." She hissed. I growled and slammed my knee into Her stomach. She screams out in pain and I pushed her away.

" Leave them out of this,They have nothing to do with you nor the others." I said just before she lunge at me again.

"Now that's where your wrong dear sister." She growled out as Her eyes turned Dark blue. My eyes widen and I punched her in the ribcage,then kicked the back of her leg. Her grip Tighten and I closed my eyes.

"Why?Why are forcing?Just let it out,You'll feel a lot more better if you do,I did,now look at me now." She smiles as sharp canine teeth replaced her human ones.

" Kira!" A voice shouted and then I couldn't feel her grip on my neck.

" Aah,So your rag dolls came for you cute." Zori Chuckled.

I glared at her then Turned my attention to Tohru and Tora.

" Get out of here!Aren't you two suppose to be at school?" I hissed at them. They ignored me and Tohru rushed toward Zori.

" Tohru No stop!" Tora screamed.

Zori laughed and A ball of light came out of her body and Hit Tohru. She screamed out and Got flung back. Tora gasped and fear filled her eyes.

" Tora." Zori hissed with a sick smirk. Tora Backed away and Rushed To Tohru's side.

" Tohru? Are you Ok? Wake up! Open your eyes!" She shouted.

I got off the porch and Ran to Zori. She shot around and Side kicked me. I screamed out feeling a crack and landed onto the ground a few feet Away from Tora and Tohru.

" Get away." I said softly.

* * *

Tohru's P.o.v

I couldn't hear,I couldn't Feel, I couldn't do anything. I wanted to Wake up,but the Darkness was too strong. Tora and Kira are In trouble I couldn't do anything. How helpful am I? Pathetic.

I was running and It felt like Years. I fell to my knees breathing heavily. I couldn't find a way out.

" LET ME OUT!HELLO?" I screamed out.

A small light came from the south and I shot toward that direction. I got up and ran that way. The light disappeared and appeared to my right.

" Please! let me free!They need my help! I need to do something! If I don't They'll die! They are important to me please help ME!"The light then appears in front of me.

My eyes shot open and I saw Tora Kneeling next to me. She smiles at me. I look over to Kira and Saw her Out cold a few feet away from us. Zori was walking toward us slowly. I moved and the light shot out of my body and Shot through Zori's Side.

She hisses in pain and glares at me.

"Tohru!Tora!" Someone screamed.

I looked up and My eyes widen In horror.

Momiji,Haru and Kyo was there running toward us.

I got up to my feet slowly and stumbled forward slightly. Tora caught me and help me straighten up.

" Tohru! Tora! We found you! Why did..who Is this.?" Momiji asked.

" mm,More dolls to play fun." Zori laughed.

I glared at her and Walked forward to her. Tora pulled me back as A ball of darkness Came in front of me.

" Let it know you nor any Honda can put up with this,just let go." She said.

I stared at the shadow ball and I felt Tora's grip loosen. I looked at her And gulped.

Her eyes Were weird. Her pupils were gone and the white part of her eyes were now black. Her irises slowly turned black too. I jumped away from her as she swung her arm. The tree that was next to us didn't Survive the hit. It collapsed and She screamed. It was a mixture Of her voice and Some demon voice.

Zori Laughed and I looked over at her. Her eyes were red and Weird Black markings surround her eyes. She held up her hand and so Did Tora.

" It seems that Tora finally couldn't hold back master will love this. Well got to go, oh and when Kira wakes up Say Thanks for The Rag doll could you?" She asked before disappearing with Tora.

My eyes widen and Tears filled my eyes. No. Tora.

" TORA!"

* * *

Hatsuharu's p.o.v

What just happened? Did that crazy chick and A crazy Tora just Disappear. And now a crazy Tohru Is Taking her anger on the ground and trees.

Kyo walked up to Tohru and placed a hand on her shoulder. There was a poof and A kitty Tohru appeared. She had crystal tears Running down Her brown furry cheeks. Kyo picked her up and hugged her.

I let out a sigh and looked away. Wow they really do get into trouble,And today is what? Their first day? Thank kami It's Friday.

Momiji Went up to Kyo and tohru and Petted her.

" Don't worry,she'll be fine." Momiji said.

There a poof and A naked Tohru appeared. She made no move to cover up. Us three guys turned around,while she dressed.

" Tora,Tora won't be fine...Zori is evil and so is her group...Who ever their master is,They won't Let Tora out easy..If they could they'll kill her." She said before bursting into tears again.

* * *

**Sorry For the wait and If this chapter is short or Boring.**

**Please Review and Leave a guess to who Is Zori's Master is. ( Hint It's a character that I already Introduced in this story.)**

**Also thank you for the people who reviewed this story! Also who ever doesn't like my Spelling or anything about this please noComment.**

**I will not tolerate Flames. Just saying.**


	7. Chapter 7

It was dark,cold,It felt like she was had no feeling,All her human senses Are gone. Something was going on with her and She wanted to know what. All she remembered was Running over to Tohru to help her,But after that her memory was all eyes slowly opened her eyes,Nothing. She tried to move her body,but She wouldn't move. It was like as if she was tied up. she had no idea what was happening to couldn't see,Couldn't hear and Couldn't was happening? She was scared,Cold and All alone.  
She tried to move again,Her arm twitched. Suddenly a sharp pain went through her whole opened her mouth to scream,but nothing came couldn't speak either. She was always getting herself into trouble,Why her? Why must her family be cursed? Why must she be the Cow zodiac? Why couldn't she be A normal teenage girl? why was she cursed? She wanted to cry,but she couldn't. She had no idea where she was or when she got there. All she know,is that she has to get out of there and fast.

* * *

**Momo's P.o.v**

I was now fully wide awake,I have been for a few hours now. Dev had gotten a phone call from Tohru saying That Tora has been taken by Zori. Oh god,I hope that isn't true. Zori and her group is are Killers,They killed Mine and Ren's parents. If Tora really taken by them,then she will be in serious trouble.  
Dev and Ren left a while ago,So I was now all alone in this empty room,with only my fingers and toes keeping me company.I was so bored right now,that I thought that I might of died of It.  
A soft knock was heard at my door and I raised my head. A guy with short red hair was there in the entrance. I blinked and smiled softly at him.

" Yes?" I asked softly.

" Um..nothing really,I was just walking around...It seems like your all lonely,Do you want some company?" He asked as he walked into the Room. He pulled a chair and pulled it up to the side of my bed.

" I'm Kyle by the way." He said as he held out his hand to me.

" Momo." I answered as I shook his hand. He gave me a smile and Leaned back in the chair.

" So why are you here? I mean You look perfectly healthy." He raised a brow.

" I just got into a fight at school." I lied.

" oh...So um...Where is your parents?"

I bit my lower lip and Shook my head. " Don't have any,They have been dead for years now."

He frowned and looked out the window. " I'm sorry,I didn't know." I shook my head.

" It's fine." I said with a giggle. " A lot of people asked me that question,I'm use to it,So you don't have to feel bad."

He turned his attention to me And smiles.

" My parents got murdered a few mouths after I was born,so I had to live in a foster home." He said softly.

" Do you like your foster family?" I asked and he tensed.

" I rather not talk about it." He said harshly,I flinched and Glanced away.

He let out a sigh and put his hand on my arm. " I'm sorry. I just don't feel comfortable about talking them."

" No I shouldn't have asked you,It isn't any of my concern." I mumbled.

I suddenly felt a Sharp pain in my head and fell back onto my pillow. I held onto my head and Let out a scream.

Kyle shot up out of the chair and looked at me in concern.

" What's wrong?" He asked.

I didn't reply I just kept on screaming,The pain slowly went through the rest of my body. The door Shot open and doctors came running in. My eyes shot open and the doctors shot back.

I slowly got off the bed and I screamed. Black mist surrounded me and The out line of my zodiac animal appeared. I ripped out the I.v and went over to the window. Another pain went through me and I shot through the window,breaking the glass while doing so.

* * *

** Dev's p.o.v**

Of course I felt bad about leaving Momo alone,But I had too. Tora was in trouble and I had to do something to help her. Me and Ren have just gotten to our house and when we did,I was shocked.

The house was out of shape,Kira was laying down on the ground out cold,Tohru was on her hands and knees crying and The soma's was just standing there like the idiots they are.

" Tohru?" I asked softly.

She shot up and Ran at me. I got into a fighting stances,preparing for a was shock at what she did. She hugged me. She hadn't hugged me for almost 7 years. I was shocked. I slowly wrapped my arms around her as she cried into my shoulder.

" T-Tora...She's gone! they took her!"She said between sobs.

I rubbed the back of her head and Hugged her tightly.

" Don't 'll be fine,she's strong."

" I know that,but...Zori and her group took her,Their master could be a killer too,For all we know." She mumbled. I let out a sigh and shook my head.

" We'll find her,I promise." I said flatly.

We just have too,I won't let her die,Not after what happened to my Parents. I promised myself that will never happen again. And I mean it too.

* * *

**Thank you for reviewing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for any errors. Please review, They make me happy!**


End file.
